


Broken Hearts

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Martha, Alpha Thomas, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, Omega Sally, Sadness, They Have Kids, not sally, shes there maid friend thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The Reynolds Pamphlet.But Alexander isn’t the one who cheats.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton, Martha Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton, Martha Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson/Maria Reynolds (mentioned)
Series: Enslaved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was sad

Alexander slams the door to his room shut.

He feels tears slip down his face as he tries to muffle sobs.

“Alexander, Alexander, please, open the door,” Martha begs.

Alexander felt tears slip down faster. “Go. Leave.”

“Darling, we can explain-” Thomas tries.

“Get out of the fucking house!” Alexander screams.

There was silence before there was the distinct sound of two pairs of footsteps walking away.

Alexander gets up after what was probably an hour and goes to the kitchen.

He sees Angelica, Philip, and Rachel sitting at the table.

They all looked like they had been crying.

Alexander simply opens his arms and his children, not Martha’s and not Thomas’s, rush into his arms.

“What happened, mama?” Angelica asks, voice wavering.

Alexander feels bile rise in his throat. “Baby, you know how i love your daddy and mommy very much?”

They all nod.

“It turns out they didn’t love me enough and went to love someone else,” Alexander carefully explains, trying desperately not to cry.

Rachel lets out a gasp of shock. “Who?”

“Someone named Maria Reynolds,” Alexander whispers, remembering the name of the pamphlet that destroyed everything.

“The food is going to go cold,” a kind voice says.

Alexander turns and sees Sally.

“You didn’t leave with them?” Alexander asks, confused.

Sally looks at him with sympathy. “I would never leave you, Alexander. They did something terrible and you did nothing to deserve it. I’m staying by your side even if it gets me killed.”

Alexander opens his arms and Sally joins the family hug.

Alexander felt comforted with the familiar omegan presence near him.

He would be ok.

He just needed some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
